


Day 30: Punishment

by Nightelfbane



Series: Just Kinktober Things [18]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fack u bethesda, Female Masturbation, Finger Sucking, Go release skyrim for the 6th time you asswallets, It doesnt exist as far as im concerned, Kinktober 2017, Love Bites, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Smut, THESE GAMES GIVE ME SO MANY FEELINGS, dont talk about death of the outsider to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Corvo misbehaves and needs to be punished.





	Day 30: Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, please point them out so I can correct them.

" _Damn it_ , Corvo!"

Corvo couldn't help but smile as Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, First of Her Name, nude from the waist up, tilted her head back to examine her neck in the mirror. He sat in a chair in her quarters, his shirt unbuttoned. The rest of his uniform was scattered around the room, along with the top half of her outfit.

"I have a meeting with High Overseer Campbell  _tomorrow_ , Corvo! What will he think when he sees this?" She said, pointing to the love mark he had left on her neck just a few minutes ago. She could already hear the High Overseer reciting the Sixth Stricture to her in his damned holier-than-thou tone of voice.

_Restrict the Wanton Flesh. Truly, there is no quicker means by which a life can be upheaved and sifted than by the depredations of uncontrolled desire. What avail is the concourse of a prostitute? The attention of a loose companion? Nothing. And what of the fruit of such unions? Only sorrow is born, only misery is multiplied; within these things, the Outsider dwells._

"It will be fine, Jessamine. Wear makeup, or a high collar. Better yet, cancel the meeting altogether."

He stood up to take her in his arms again when she turned to him and snapped in her Empress Voice, "Sit down, Royal Protector."

Corvo sat, his smile gone.

Jessamine sashayed over to him, steel in her eye. She bent down, putting her swaying breasts very near his face as she slowly buttoned his shirt back up. 

She stepped back and pointed at him. "You have displeased your Empress. You will be punished." 

Corvo's smile returned. It was going to be like that, hmm? "What do you-"

She cut him off. "You will remain seated. You will keep your hands palms down on your legs. You may only  _watch_."

 _Watch_ _?_ He thought.  _What was she-oh._

Jessamine turned her back to him, kicking off her shoes before bending forward as she slid her black pants down her legs. Corvo felt his mouth water at the sight of her ass clothed only in her underwear. She stepped out of her pants and dragged her desk chair into the middle of the room, sitting in it so that she faced towards him.

She raised her left hand to massage a perfect breast as her right hand toyed with the waistband of her underwear. She raised her hips, keeping perfect eye contact with Corvo while she slowly slid her underwear down her smooth thighs. He could see her arousal glistening on her skin. 

The empress switched hands, bringing her right up to her chest to tweak her nipples while her left travelled down to slide fingers through her folds.

Corvo's cock strained against his trousers painfully as she pushed her underwear the rest of the way down her legs and tossed them aside. The sound of her breath coming in soft gasps set his blood aflame. He desperately wanted to stand, to strip off his clothes, to take his empress and ravish her until she couldn't say anything except his name.

But she had made her orders clear, and what kind of Royal Protector disobeyed the orders of his empress?

Jessamine slipped a finger inside herself, letting out a breathy sigh. Her thumb circled her clit, brushing it with the lightest of touches, teasing herself. She thrust in and out of herself, adding a second finger. Jessamine's eyes closed and her head tipped back as she brushed over the spot inside her that made her shake and gasp.

Her thumb rubbed her clit more strongly now. She opened her eyes and met Corvo's, seeing the desperate desire written on his face. It fueled the lovely heat growing in her belly, bringing her closer to the edge. She increased her pace, no longer teasing herself. The hand caressing her right breast moved to her left.

Corvo could see she was getting close as her breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps and her legs trembled. She came wordlessly, pleasure rippling its way through her until she slumped in the chair, eyes closed.

He shifted restlessly, his hands still palms down on his legs. Jessamine opened her eyes and looked at him, and he could see that she still had Plans for him. She stood up and made her way past him, swaying her hips. He tried to turn to look, but her hand caught his face and turned it forward again. 

"Jessamine?"

She wrapped her arms him from behind, whispering into his ear. "You've been good, Royal Protector. You've earned your release." Her left hand ran down his chest and over the bulge in his pants, causing a hitch in his breath. Her right hand moved down his arm and over his hand, gently moving it to his pants button. "What are you waiting for?" She nipped his ear.

Corvo wasted no more time. With Jessamine's breath warming his ear, he undid his pants and brought his cock out into the open. He stroked himself, up and down, over and over. Jessamine's wicked hands unbuttoned his shirt again, roaming over his chest. 

Jessamine whispered sweet nothings into his ear to fill the next few minutes. Corvo was breathing hard as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "Jessamine," he gasped out. "I'm close..."

The empress moved from behind him to his side, turning his face so she could capture his lips in a kiss. Her tongue mingling with his sent him over the edge. His hips thrust upward involuntarily as he came, sending thick white threads over his hand. He slumped back in the chair, eyes closed, in much the same way Jessamine had, breathing heavily. 

He opened his eyes when he sensed Jessamine moving out from behind him. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her face and taking his fingers into her mouth. She sucked each one clean before making her way to her bed and laying down, stretching languidly.

"You're an evil woman, Empress," he said to her. 

She gave him a sultry smile. "I'm not done yet," she said. "Get dressed and send a message to the High Overseer. Tell him I'm cancelling our meeting. Then you can return." She licked her lips provocatively.

Corvo grinned and gathered his uniform off the floor, getting dressed as quickly as possible. "I'll be back soon," he promised Jessamine, walking out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
